scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare
Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare is the fifteenth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on DVD on September 14, 2010. Premise The gang sign up as camp counselors at Camp Little Moose, a place where the creatures of scary camp stories seem to come to life. Synopsis At Camp Little Moose, Counselor Burt tells a story to the kids around a campfire, 50 years ago, there was a mean counselor named Jerry McReety. One day, the kids played a prank by putting a snake in his day pack and when he was out hiding, he reached for his trail mix and grabbed the snake. He fell down a cliff and banged his head on every rock. Legend says that his head trauma drove him insane and they call him the Woodsman. Suddenly a shadow appears in the trees scaring the kids, but it was just a prank by another counselor named Daryl. After sending everyone back to their cabins, Daryl hears some pounding nearby and finds the door to the boathouse banging on the wall. But when he turns around, he finds the actual Woodsman. Burt sees him running for his life and sees the boathouse blowing up and a message saying "Get Out." Scooby-Doo and the gang travel to Camp Little Moose, Fred's old summer camp, to vacation and serve as camp counselors. But when they arrive they find the camp empty save for Burt, the head counselor, and the local forest ranger, Ranger Knudsen. They discover that one of the camps old legends, the Woodsman, has come to life and scared the kids away. Ranger Knudsen suggests Burt close the camp before leaving. Burt is about the heed to the Rangers advise when three kids, Luke, Trudy, and Deacon, arrive at the camp. Fred convinces Burt to keep the camp open until the Mystery Inc. gang discover what's going on. That evening, Scooby went out into the woods to find some more firewood, but is soon attacked by the Woodsman. When he returns to the kitchen, Burt shows up with firewood and the Woodsman has vanished. The next day, everyone decides to spend the day at Big Moose Lake, home of the rich and modern Big Moose camp. The gang is enjoying their time at the lake. As the sun sets, Scooby goes scuba-diving and finds an underwater building. As he gets closer, he's attacked by the Fishman, another camp legend. The others are pushed off the lake and landed safely back at Camp Little Moose. That night, Jessica, Camp Big Moose's head counselor, asks the gang if Camp Little Moose is pulling a prank on Camp Big Moose, explaining that an RV and some sonar equipment are missing from the camp. They're suddenly attacked by the Woodsman and barely save Jessica from falling off a bridge and the Woodsman disappears again. The next day Jessica brings them to Camp Big Moose and shows them where the RV disappeared. The gang wonders what purpose the equipment would serve for the Woodsman or the Fishman. Velma uses the RV's tracking device to locate it at Shadow Canyon, where Burt explains resides the Specter, another camp legend. Everyone splits up; Fred, Daphne, Jessica, and Luke go investigate the building in Big Moose Lake, and Velma, Burt and Trudy head to Shadow Canyon, while Shaggy and Scooby stay at Camp Big Moose with Deacon. After being chased by the Fishman, Fred, and the others discover a whole town in the Lake, as well as some dynamite hidden in a cavern. While helping themselves with food, Shaggy, Scooby and Deacon are chased out of Big Moose and ended up in Shadow Canyon where they crashed into the RV which has been painted to look like the canyon wall. They find the sonar equipment is being used to scan the lake. Then, they are chased by the Specter. Everyone meets back at Camp Little Moose to go over what they found. Deacon decides he has had enough and wants to go back to Camp Big Moose, and Jessica drives him. The Mystery Inc. gang wants to know more about the underwater town, so they ask a local shop owner about it. He explains that the town is called Moose Creek. Moose Creek used to be a mining town until it was forced to be evacuated to create the dam and Big Moose Lake. But more importantly, the treasure of a notorious gangster that used to live there named Ricky LaRue is said to be buried there. When Ricky died in prison, his last words were that if the sun hits the town on the Summer Solace, the location of the treasure will be revealed. He told this to his cellmate, another gangster named Babyface Boretti, who recently escaped from prison. The gang reasons that the dynamite will be used to destroy the dam and reveal Moose Creek in order for the monsters to find the treasure, as the next day is the Summer Solace. But doing this will flood Camp Little Moose. The gang returns to the camp to find that the Woodsman has laid waste to it, but Burt, Luke, and Trudy are safe. But the gang then realizes that if the Woodsman found nobody at Camp Little Moose, he would be free to destroy the Dam. The dam then explodes, and everyone narrowly escapes in time. Everyone then goes into Moose Creek, now above water, to explore. There they find Jessica, who explains she was following Deacon. They are then attacked by the Woodsman, who chases Fred, Jessica, and Luke. The rest are found by Deacon, who after he locks them up, explains that he is not a kid, he is the criminal Babyface Boretti, who is looking for the treasure. After getting out of jail and losing the Woodsman, the steeple points a beam of light to a spot on the ground and Scooby digs to find the treasure. They are soon attacked by the Fishman and after a long chase, the Fishman is caught and revealed to be Ranger Knudsen, who is also the Woodsman and the Specter. The gang also capture Babyface Boretti, who tries to escape with the treasure. Velma explains that Babyface and Ranger Knudsen teamed up to scare away the kids at Camp Little Moose, explode the dam, and take the treasure. Babyface posed as Deacon to try to convince everyone to leave. The two also used the sonar equipment to search for the town in the lake. In the end, Baby face Boretti and Ranger Knudson are arrested, Burt and Jessica merge the camps to form Camp Little Big Moose, and the Mystery Inc. gang serve the remainder of the summer as camp counselors there. The gang sits around the campfire with all the campers, while up in the dark trees, where the supposedly real Specter of Shadow Canyon sits on a branch, looking down at them. He quickly turns around and screams while lunging forward. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Burt * Luke * Trudy * Jessica Villains: * Woodsman * Fishman * Specter of Shadow Canyon * Ranger Knudsen * Deacon * Babyface Boretti Other characters: * Darryl * Davey Reynolds * Store owner * Neil Fisher * Ricky LaRue Locations * Camp Little Moose * Camp City ** Camp City Store ** Camp City Museum * Camp Big Moose * Shadow Canyon * Big Moose Lake * Moose Creek * Big Moose Dam * Camp Little Big Moose Objects * Marshmallows * Hoagies * Mosquito-proof suit * Rocky road ice cream * Deacon's inhaler * Five-Alarm Hole-in-the-Bowl Chili * Chili peppers * Onion * Hot dogs * Flashlights * Pizza * Lantern * Dynamite * Camp Big Moose map * Treasure of Ricky LaRue Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Canoes * Ranger Knudsen's Jeep * Burt's Jeep * Dicycles Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is one of the few movies that show Velma in a swimsuit since she usually doesn't wear one. * This movie unites Scott Menville and Tara Strong who have voiced Robin and Raven in Teen Titans, respectively; also Luke (voiced by Menville) and Trudy (voiced by Strong) have character traits in common with their Teen Titans counterparts: Luke is a dedicated athlete and Trudy is a gloomy goth. * When the situation does not involve a monster, Shaggy and Scooby show brave attitudes, like their attempt to save Jessica from falling and Scooby catch Babyface Boretti. * This movie was included in Cartoon Network's Scooby-Doo! Back to School Marathon (August 10–11, 2013). *This is Tara Strong‘s first Scooby-Doo film since Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Cultural references * The movie is heavily based on Friday the 13th. ** A calendar in a camper's cabin even shows Friday 13th. * The Specter of Shadow Canyon bears a strong resemblance to the famous mascot of the band Iron Maiden, Eddie the Head. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Near the end, when Scooby appears as the Woodsman, the gang's camp shirt sleeves are white instead of red. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite the sign of the Camp City Museum, Velma reads "Camp City Historical Museum". * When the gang is explaining how Babyface Boretti was Deacon, Deacon was sitting on a bench waiting for the Camp Little Moose bus to come pick him up. When the bus arrives there are 4 campers on the bus when only Trudy and Luke could be. * At the end of the closing credits the title of the film is "Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare!".. * There is no explanation of how Knudsen moved Fishman's costume, whether in the jaw or the tail. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 14, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 11, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (Walmart exclusive) Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on November 16, 2010. In other languages Quotes Gallery Videos "Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare" - Trailer Images SDCS DVD.png|DVD SDCS Blu-ray.png|Blu-ray External links * TBA Category:Direct-to-video films * Category:Cases set at camps